Game of a Princess
by Alitzel
Summary: ¿Qué quieres jugar ahora?- El rubio la observó-Juguemos a la princesa-...-Yo soy la princesa y tu mi sirviente- ...Solo hay tres reglas: 1:Tienes que complacerme en todo lo que yo pida/2:Tenemos que ser siempre los mejores amigos del mundo/3:El juego se acaba cuando cuatro personas nos descubran jugando/-¿Cuándo comienza el juego?-/- Ahora mismo-/ UA
1. Prólogo

**Hola gente! **

Aquí está algo que** quería publicar hace un tiempo... Espero le den una oportunidad **

Los personajes **no me pertenecen, (**u.ú**) son solo de Akiyoshi Hongo y Bandai, **sin embargo** la historia es mía y la realizo sin fines lucrativos**

**Sin más que decir les invito a leer**

* * *

**Game of a Princess**

**Prólogo **

Una castaña de unos seis años se encontraba en un parque jugando tranquilamente, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre. La pequeña intentaba hacer un castillo en el arenero, volcando repetidas veces un cubo relleno de arena, fallando reiteradamente. Se rindió cuando ya había rellenado su cubo por décima vez. Suspiró, se encontraba frustrada.

Recogió sus implementos de juego, ya derrotada, y se los dio a su madre. Luego se fue a una pequeña colina de césped que se encontraba no muy lejos de allí. Se tumbó con la vista clavada en el cielo, buscándole forma a las nubes, se estiró levemente sintiendo bajo sus manos la grama acariciándola al instante. Inspiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones en el acto. Dejó escapar el aire contenido con una exhalación.

Se estiró un poco, luego se sentó, y se sorprendió al encontrar justo a su lado a un rubio de ojos azules, aparentemente, de su misma edad. El niño de inmediato le clavó la mirada -¿Qué estabas haciendo?- La castaña lo observó atenta, -Simple, buscarle forma a las nubes ¿Nunca lo has hecho?- El rubio la observó confuso, eso era lo más extraño que jamás había oído- La verdad no- Le contestó apenado, con un tono rojizo en las mejillas. La pequeña rió por lo bajo.

-Inténtalo- Le dijo - No es tan difícil- tomó su mano y lo recostó en el césped, mientras ella se posicionaba a su lado -Ahora elige una nube y búscale forma- El pequeño comenzó a observar- ¡Encontré una!- Gritaba con emoción, mientras apuntaba con el dedo- ¡Mira! ¡Esa parece una cometa!- La castaña sonrió al encontrarla- Tienes razón. ¡Y más allá hay una que parece un oso!- El ojiazul rió ante ese descubrimiento- -Es cierto, y la de al lado parece un barco- La niña volvió a reír.

Estuvieron descifrando nubes por horas, hasta que ambos se sumieron en un cómodo silencio. El rubio se volteó a verla, con la duda en el rostro- Oye- le dijo mientras la castaña lo encaraba- ¿Somos amigos verdad?- La niña esbozó una gran sonrisa- Claro que sí- le respondió mientras se sentaba, el rubio la imitó, para después observarla a los ojos- Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Ella sonrió- Hikari Yagami, pero puedes decirme Kari ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- El niño le tendió la mano- Takeru Takaishi, pero si quieres me puedes decir TK- La castaña la tomó casi al instante.

Ambos se pusieron de pié, se estiraron al mismo tiempo, y se echaron a reír. Era increíble lo sincronizados que estaban.

-Takeru- lo llamó cuando las risas habían cesado- ¿Qué quieres jugar ahora?- El rubio la observó unos segundos, para después dirigir la mirada al cielo -La verdad no se- Le contestó encarándola. Ella lo pensó unos segundos, se sujetó el mentón, buscando algo divertido que hacer- ¡Ya se!- El ojiazul le dirigió la mirada -Juguemos a la princesa-

-¡Pero eso es un juego de niñas!- Se quejó el pequeño -¡Claro que no!- Le continuó la de ojos rojizos- Yo soy la princesa y tu eres...- La castaña lo escaneó con la mirada- Mi sirviente- Finalizó- ¡Hey! Eso no me gusta- El ojiazul hizo un pequeño puchero - Anda... Te vas a divertir- La niña posó ojos de cachorrito - ¡Está bien! Tu eres la princesa y yo tu sirviente- La castaña esbozó una gran sonrisa, había conseguido lo que quería.

-¿Tiene reglas?- La castaña observó el cielo- Sí- Contestó pasados unos segundos- Regla número uno: Tienes que complacerme en todo lo que yo pida- El niño hizo un gesto de desagrado- ¿Prometes que será divertido?- La Yagami asintió- Está bien, ¿Qué otra regla?- La niña nuevamente observó el cielo- Regla número dos: Tenemos que ser siempre los mejores amigos del mundo- El rubio sonrió ante esto-¡Claro que sí!- La de ojos rojizos sonrió complaciente- Y la regla número tres: El juego se acaba cuando cuatro personas nos descubran jugando- El Takaishi le dirigió una mirada interrogante- ¿Eso quiere decir que es secreto?- La castaña asintió nuevamente- Se oye muy divertido- Continuó el rubio- ¿Empezamos ya?-

-Aún no- Lo cortó la pequeña- Debemos jurarlo- La castaña se giró a su alrededor, buscando algo que fuese testigo de ese momento, hasta que se topó con el árbol más antiguo de todo el parque. Era un cerezo gigante que se encontraba justo en medio del parque- Ven- le dijo justo antes de tomar su mano e ir corriendo en dirección al árbol. Al llegar ambos se colocaron justo enfrente, observaron repetidas veces al rededor hasta cerciorarse de que no había nadie cerca. y comenzaron diciendo al unisón- Ante tí, gran árbol, hemos decidido comenzar este juego, juramos cumplir con todas y cada una de las reglas- Ambos sintieron una suave brisa acariciarlos. Justo después de eso ambos se observaron nuevamente y el rubio decidió acabar con el silencio -¿Cuándo comenzamos?-

-Ahora mismo-

* * *

¿Un **review** para esta humilde autora?

**Preparada psicológicamente para todo tipo de review**. Desde **tomatazos y cartas bomba** hasta **besos y apapachos** :)

Se les quiere!


	2. Conociéndonos

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Iba a publicar ayer** pero como el internet no me quiere no pude :( **

**Pero aquí estoy :) **

Pasaré a contestar los reviews** de los que no posean cuenta ;) **

**kokoro kokuo:** Hola bienvenida :) Que bueno que el prólogo sea de tu agrado. Con respecto a tu pregunta, lo voy a dejar en UA. Sigue comentando :)

Gracias, también, a mis** lectores silenciosos, **se que están allí ;)** Déjenme un review que no muerdo ;)**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, (u.ú) son solo de****** Akiyoshi Hongo** y****** Bandai, **sin embargo ******la historia es mía y la realizo sin fines lucrativos. **

Sin más que decir, los invito a leer.

* * *

**Game of a Princess**

**Capítulo 1: Conociéndonos**

-Y... ¿Qué hago ahora?- La castaña lo observó atentamente - Lo que yo te ordene- El rubio parpadeó repetidas veces- Entonces... ¿Qué quie...- -¡Espera! - La pequeña lo paró en seco -Se supone que eres un sirviente- El niño asintió- Tienes que hacer las cosas como sir- vien- te- El rubio rodó los ojos, esto ya no le parecía tan divertido- Entonces...- Llámame princesa- lo cortó nuevamente la Yagami- Y una reverencia también- El Takaishi, suspiró, - Princesa Kari ¿Se le ofrece algo?- Ella por su lado sonrió extasiada- Si- respondió al instante- Quiero que me lleves de caballito- El ojiazul hizo una reverencia al tiempo que agregaba- Por supuesto su alte... ¿QUÉ?- Se incorporó de golpe, por su parte la castaña le regaló una sonrisa divertida- Dijiste que querías jugar- Vatió sus pestañas repetidas veces- Porfavor- El Takaishi lanzó un bufido al aire, empezaba a creer que este juego no era muy buena idea. La observó nuevamente, para encontrarse con la mirada más profunda que había visto en toda su corta vida. Después de soltar un suspiro- Como ordene su alteza- le dijo, mientras hacía nuevamente una reverencia.

Ella enredó ambos brazos en el cuello de su rubio amigo, y luego, de un salto, se encaramó en su espalda, mientras el rubio sujetaba sus piernas, para evitar que cayera. Debía admitir que no pesaba absolutamente nada- Quiero ir al tobogán- Demandó la Yagami, a lo que el rubio simplemente se encaminó hasta el. -¿Algo más princesa?- La castaña observó detenidamente el cielo, luego le dirigió una mirada- No, por el momento- El rubio hizo, nuevamente, una reverencia- Gracias- Agregó la pequeña, cuando ya iba a mitad de las escaleras para llegar a la cima. El rubio le regaló una sonrisa, al menos ahora no tendría que jugar solo.

-.-.-.-.-

El Takaishi observó el cielo, el sol empezaba a ocultarse. -Disculpe princesa, ¿No cree que es un poco tarde?- La castaña observó el cielo atentamente- Si, tienes razón- Luego dirigió nuevamente la mirada hacia él- ¿Volveremos a vernos?- El rubio le regaló una amplia sonrisa- Por supuesto que si princesa, prometimos ser los mejores amigos del mundo- La Yagami le regresó la sonrisa.

-¡Hikari!- Ella se volteó, para encontrarse a un moreno, de unos nueve años, con un revoltijo de cabellos castaños. Venía trotando, con un balón de fútbol bajo su brazo derecho. Casi al mismo tiempo se escuchó otro grito del lado contrario.

-¡Takeru!- Se trataba de un rubio, con ojos azules, alzaba una mano sobre su cabeza, intentando llamar la atención del pequeño rubio. Al igual que el otro, aparentaba unos nueve años.

-¡Hermano!- Gritaron al unisón los menores, luego, ambos se observaron al mismo tiempo- ¿Tienes un hermano?- Guardaron silencio unos segundos-¡Si!- Respondieron sincronizados y nuevamente se carcajearon. Por otro lado los mayores llegaron junto a sus hermanos, se observaron entre ellos, escaneándose con la mirada- ¿Tai?- El moreno lo observó largamente-¿Matt?- Los dos menores dejaron de reír casi al instante, ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

-¿Se conocen?- La castaña rompió el silencio que se había formado, al instante el de ojos chocolates le dirigió una mirada- ¡Claro!- -Estudiamos juntos- Se apresuró a agregar el rubio mayor. -¿Este es Takeru?- El Ishida tomó de los hombros al menor, colocándolo frente a él- Si, es mi hermano menor- -Hola, mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi, es un placer- El moreno le regaló una sonrisa, era muy educado para ser tan pequeño- A, si- Tomó a la Yagami por los hombros- Ella es mi hermanita- Mi nombre es Hikari Yagami, mucho gusto- El rubio mayor sonrió.

-¿Son amigos?- Les preguntó el de ojos chocolate- Si- Le contestó al instante la menor- ¡Que bueno!- Continuó el mayor de los rubios- Así no tendrás problemas para adaptarte- Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al Takaishi, mientras los Yagami le observaban con la interrogante en sus rostros- Es que Takeru acaba de llegar de Francia- Le dio una mirada a su hermano menor, al tiempo que agregaba - Mañana empieza las clases en le jardín de niños de Odaiba- -Hikari también estudia allí- Los dos menores sonrieron ante su suerte, ¡Iban a estudiar juntos!.

- Bueno...-Continuó el castaño- Tenemos que irnos, mamá nos está esperando- La castaña le regaló una última sonrisa a su rubio amigo- Nos vemos mañana Takeru- Agregó justo antes de irse. Por su lado el Ishida comenzó a caminar seguido muy de cerca por su hermano menor- Por cierto TK- El Takaishi le regaló una mirada- ¡Que linda novia te encontraste!- El pequeño frunció el ceño- ¡Ella no es mi novia! Es solo una pri...- El mayor se detuvo a observarlo- Mi primera amiga en la ciudad- Le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa, casi le decía que era una princesa, debía recordar las reglas "_No nos pueden descubrir jugando_" había dicho la castaña, eso significaba también no contarle a nadie, ¿Cierto?. Debía ser así, después de todo ese juego era un secreto entre ellos dos. Solo de ellos dos.

Casi sin poder evitarlo en los labios del rubio menor apareció una luminosa sonrisa ¡Tenía un secreto con una amiga! Esto sin duda era una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado, a parte claro de volver a ver a su hermano después de dos años en Francia. Suspiró, este había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida.

-.-.-.-.-

La castaña se encontraba tomada de la mano con su hermano, se dirigían al jardín de niños, eso la emocionaba un poco, otra vez podría ver a su amigo, y volver a jugar a la princesa, sonrió ante la felicidad que ahora la envargaba, sin darse cuenta de que ya se encontraba frente a la entrada del jardín de niños- Vengo por tí a las tres- La menor se giró a observarlo, luego asintió, el castaño le revolvió el corto cabello- Portate bien- Agregó el moreno justo antes de empezar su carrera. Era siempre lo mismo, la llevaba todas las mañanas a las ocho y treinta, haciendo caso omiso a su horario de entrada, unos quince minutos después, y la castaña siempre lo regañaba, no era justo que su hermano llegara todos los días a sus clases retrasado, solo por llevarla a ella, la hacía sentirse culpable.

Suspiró, cuando la buscara no se salvaría del sermón que ya se estaba maquinando en su cabeza- ¡Hikari!- Ese grito la sacó por completo de sus cavilaciones. Se trataba del rubio que había conocido el día anterior- ¡Takeru!- Le respondió, al tiempo que el aludido daba una pequeña carrera hasta ella. Se paró frente a la castaña, luego observó en ambas direcciones, asegurándose de que no hubiese gente cerca, la observó fijamente, clavándole sus orbes azules- Buenos días princesa- Hizo una pequeña reverencia, la Yagami menor le regaló una amplia sonrisa- Buenos días-

-¿Desea que le ayude con su mochila?- Ella solo asintió, después, ambos se encaminaron a su salón, donde el rubio tuvo que hacer una pequeña presentación ante el salón. Después se sentó junto a la Yagami menor, para dar inicio a las clases.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya eran las tres de la tarde, y los dos amigos se encontraban esperando a sus hermanos, los dos estaban muy cansados, después de las distintas actividades que desempeñaron el día de hoy. Esperaban que esos dos no se demoraran mucho, sino caerían dormidos en su sitio, estaban seguros de eso. En ese momento algo llamó la atención de ambos, unas risas escandalosas se podían escuchar claramente, al igual que unas veloces pisadas. Los menores se acercaron a las puertas de la institución, encontrándose con sus hermanos hechos un centenar de risas, ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro.

- Kari, Tk- Los llamó el rubio mayor, mientras el moreno se sostenía el estomago por el ataque de risas que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Los menores se pusieron en marcha, mientras el de cabello alborotado tomaba aire intentando recuperar el aliento-¿Cómo te fue?- Le preguntó a su hermanita- Bien...-La castaña lo observó unos segundos, cuando ya habían emprendido su caminata hacia sus casas- ¿De qué se reían ustedes dos?- Esta vez le dirigió la mirada también al rubio mayor, este por su parte le dirigió una mirada cómplice al castaño y nuevamente estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡Ishida! ¡Yagami!- Los aludidos se observaron entre si, con los ojos como platos y miradas estupefactas, mientras una muy enfurecida pelirroja trotaba hacia ellos- ¡Me las pagaran!- Entre sus manos reposaba un sombrero azul, completamente lleno de pintura verde. Los menores estaban a punto de preguntar, cuando sus hermanos los tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a correr como si su alma dependiera de ello.

Los más pequeños, como pudieron, le siguieron el paso a los otros dos, llevaban corriendo unos quince minutos, ya casi se podía apreciar la residencia de los Yagami. Ya se encontraban frente a la puerta que daba ingreso al edificio, mientras la niña le pisaba los talones. Cruzaron la puerta a la velocidad de un rayo, ingresaron rápidamente al ascensor, lo último que observaron antes de que las metálicas puertas se cerraran fue a la pelirroja sosteniendo fuertemente su sombrero, casi podrían afirmar que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

* * *

Y bien...

**¿Qué les gustó?**

**¿Qué no les gustó?**

**¿Qué cambiarían?**

**Pregunten lo que quieran por medio de un review ;)**

**Preparada psicológicamente para todo tipo de review**. Desde **tomatazos y cartas bomba** hasta **besos y apapachos** :)

Se les quiere!


	3. Resolviendo Conflictos

**Hola gentee! ^^ **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen feliz :D**

Publique tarde**... Lo siento, entre la uni y el trabajo casi no me queda tiempo de nada**

**Pero aquí estoy :) **

Pasaré a contestar los** reviews**** de los que no posean cuenta ;)**

******kokoro koukou:** Hola! Que bueno que el fic te esté gustando, :) Aquí está a continuación. Muchas gracias por comentar, por cierto espero que no te hayas quedado sin uñas xD

**AJ: **Hola! Bienvenida ;) Me alegra mucho que te estén gustando los personajes :D Descuida no pienso abandonarlo ;) Muchas gracias por comentar.

Gracias, también, a mis** lectores silenciosos, **se que están allí ;)** Déjenme un review que no muerdo ;)**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, (u.ú) son solo de** Akiyoshi Hongo** y** Bandai, **sin embargo **la historia es mía y la realizo sin fines lucrativos.**

Sin más que decir, los invito a leer.

* * *

**Game of a Princess**

**Capítulo 2: Resolviendo Conflictos**

Los dos más grandes se encontraban recostados de la puerta principal, mientras los dos más pequeños los observaban, fulminándolos con la mirada.

-Hermano ¿qué le hiciste?-

El moreno dejo de reírse al instante, para observar a su hermanita quien cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. –Kari, eso fue la mejor broma de la historia- le dirigió la mirada al rubio junto a él, para chocar las palmas en señal de victoria.

-Pero, ella estaba llorando- El rubio menor se unió a la charla. Los otros dos simplemente levantaron los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. La castaña frunció el ceño.

-¡Hermano discúlpate inmediatamente!-

-Kari, no te pongas así- El castaño la tomó de los hombros para intentar calmarla.

-Solo me calmaré si vas y te disculpas- Le dio la espalda, para luego encaminarse a la cocina.

-Hermano tú también deberías disculparte- El rubio menor lo tomó de la mano, observó al moreno, tomándolo también de la mano- Van a ir ahora mismo- Seguidamente abrió la puerta, los empujó a ambos fuera del departamento, y luego les cerró la puerta en las narices.

-¡Takeru! ¡Abre esa puerta!- El rubio tomó la perilla entre sus manos, forcejeándola.

-¿Cómo te atreves a sacarme de mi propia casa? ¡Me las pagaras rubiecito!- El moreno alzaba la voz mientras le propinaba golpes a la puerta.

-¡Les abriré cuando se hayan disculpado!-

Los dos mayores se observaron, comprendiendo que no tendrían otra opción.

Sin más, se encaminaron al ascensor.

-.-.-.-.-

La pelirroja se encontraba sentada a un lado del ascensor, pequeñas lágrimas surcaban por sus mejillas. Observó de nuevo su gorro azul, ahora verde, hizo un puchero.

Lo tomó entre sus manos, recordando cómo había sucedido todo.

**-Flash back- **

La pelirroja se sentó en su mesa, para comenzar con la actividad de hoy, la cual era realizar un árbol genealógico con temperas y materiales reciclables.

Ella sonrió, le encantaba trabajar con temperas.

La profesora pasó por los puestos repartiendo los materiales, y así comenzó con su trabajo, primero realizó la silueta del árbol, luego fue agregando los colores de a poco, para finalmente colocar los nombres de sus padres y abuelos en cada rama.

Cuando ya hubo finalizado contemplo su obra, le parecía muy bonito. Llamó a la profesora para entregarle su trabajo, ella le sonrió, para luego llevarse la manualidad y colgarla en la pared, junto al de sus compañeros.

La pequeña se levantó para observar más de cerca los trabajos, olvidando su sombrero sobre la mesa.

Estaba muy concentrada observando los distintos árboles, hasta que unas carcajadas llamaron su atención.

Se giró para buscar al poseedor de esas risas, para encontrarse con "el dúo dinámico", o al menos así los llamaba la profesora. Se trataba de Taichi Yagami y Yamato Ishida.

Ahora la pregunta era ¿De qué se estaban riendo? La pelirroja se encaminó hasta sus mesas, y antes de que pudiese llegar, sonó el timbre que daba por finalizado ese día. Todos sus compañeros se fueron corriendo, incluido el dúo dinámico, quienes continuaban riendo.

Ella los observó salir, levantó una ceja, nunca los entendería. Decidió restarle importancia, fue hacia su mesa, recogió todas sus cosas, para luego colgarse su mochila. Iba a tomar su gorro, pero este ya no estaba en el lugar donde lo había dejado. Buscó bajo su mesa, sobre la silla, dentro de la mochila, pero nada.

Después inspeccionó el salón con la mirada, y lo encontró unas mesas más atrás, allí estaba su sombrero. Corrió hasta la mesa, lo tomó entre sus manos y se lo colocó, emitió un extraño sonido. Ella frunció el ceño, eso definitivamente no era normal. Lo retiró de su cabeza y lo observó.

Su interior estaba lleno de pintura verde, parpadeó unas cuantas veces, hizo un puchero y sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas. Luego se acarició el cabello, observó su mano y la encontró llena de tempera verde.

Se limpió las lágrimas con decisión, esto no se quedaría así. Apretó el sombrero con sus manos, frunció el ceño, por la rabia que ahora se apoderaba de ella, y comenzó con su carrera.

-¡Yagami! ¡Ishida!- Comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón, con el gorro apretado fuertemente por su mano derecha.

**-Fin del Flash back- **

La niña abrazó sus rodillas y volvió a derramar lágrimas al instante, hasta que unos pasos llamaron su atención. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con el rubio y el moreno.

Ella frunció el ceño, mientras los fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡Miren lo que le hicieron a mi gorro!- El moreno la observó unos instantes, sus ojos cobrizos estaban aguados y en sus mejillas aún se podían apreciar rastros de lágrimas.

-Lo sentimos- El rubio fue el que rompió el silencio, ganándose una mirada por parte de los otros dos.

La pequeña bufó- ¿Crees que con eso mi gorro se arreglará?- El moreno tragó pesado.

-Oye, nos estamos disculpando- El castaño le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, el rubio lo imitó de inmediato- Vamos a mi casa para que te limpies- La pelirroja los observó, para luego aceptar su ayuda.

Los tres ingresaron de nuevo al elevador, para dirigirse al departamento del Yagami.

-.-.-.-.-

La castaña se encontraba en la cocina, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, su hermano se había sobrepasado, pobre niña.

Se sirvió un poco de leche y tomó asiento en la silla.

-Princesa, ¿Se encuentra bien?- El rubio menor recién había ingresado a la cocina, para asegurarse del bienestar de su amiga. Ella lo observó, para luego asentir en respuesta. El pequeño por su parte le regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa, seguidamente tomó asiento frente a ella.

-¿Y mi hermano?- Cuestionó después de probar su bebida.

- Se está disculpando con la niña- Ella como respuesta le sonrió.

-Takeru, ¿Cómo lograste que se disculparan?- El rubio le sonrió antes de responder.

-Los empujé fuera del departamento- La castaña se carcajeó, y en eso se oyeron unos incesantes golpes, provenientes de la puerta principal.

Los dos menores se encaminaron hasta la puerta, y al abrirla se encontraron con sus hermanos y la niña pelirroja, que anteriormente los había perseguido.

-Hola- Los dos menores la saludaron al mismo tiempo. La pelirroja les regaló una tímida sonrisa.

-Kari, ¿tendrás algo de ropa para ella?- La menor observó a su hermano, para luego asentir.

-Ven conmigo- Le dijo a la niña tomándola de la mano, desapareciendo en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones.

-Takeru- El menor le dirigió una mirada al castaño- ¡Nadie me saca de mi propia casa! ¡Me las vas a pagar!- Y sin decir más, el Yagami comenzó a perseguir al menor, hasta que lo agarró desprevenido, y al instante comenzó el ataque de cosquillas.

El mayor de los rubios solo se quedó observando, para luego unirse a las carcajadas de los otros dos.

-.-.-.-.-

La castaña se colocó de puntillas para alcanzar el gabinete donde se encontraba la ropa más grande que poseía, mientras la de mirada cobriza se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama, observando a la menor.

-Lo tengo- Le pequeña se volteó, para entregarle las prendas. La pelirroja las tomó con ambas manos- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Sora Takenouchi, y tú-

-Me llamo Hikari Yagami- La más grande le sonrió. Luego la pequeña la encaminó al baño, dejándola allí para que pudiese lavar su cabello y cambiarse de ropa.

Unos minutos más tarde, la pelirroja salió del baño con una camisa blanca de tirantes y un short de mezclilla.

-Sabía que te quedaría bien- La pelirroja le sonrió- Muchas gracias Hikari-

Luego ambas salieron de la habitación, para encontrarse con los otros tres niños, en el sofá, prestando total atención a un partido de futbol.

La de mirada cobriza se acercó a ellos.

-¿Quién está jugando?-

-El equipo de Japón contra el de Estados Unidos- Le respondió el moreno. La Takenouchi, se hizo un espacio en el sofá, ante la atenta mirada de los otros tres.

-¿Te gusta el futbol?- Le cuestionó el rubio mayor, a lo que la niña le contestó –No me gusta, ¡Me encanta!-

Los dos mayores colocaron los ojos como platos, esto era nuevo, una chica que le gusta el futbol.

Luego ambos sonrieron, este sería el inicio de una gran amistad.

* * *

**¿Qué les gustó? **

**¿Qué no les gustó? **

**Pueden preguntarme lo que quieran por medio de un review :) **

**Preparada psicológicamente para todo tipo de review**. Desde **tomatazos y cartas bomba** hasta **besos y apapachos** :)

Se les quiere!


	4. Resfriado

**Hola gente :) **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Que son 9 :D Me hacen feliz :D**

**Perdón por publicar tan tarde... Es que mi musa y yo tuvimos problemas... **

**Pero aquí estoy :) **

**Reescribí este cap unas 4 veces... Espero que les guste :)**

Pasaré a contestar los** reviews**** de los que no posean cuenta ;)**

******fan de hikari Bulma Rika:** Hola bienvenida! Muchas gracias por comentar. Si, ahora será un trio dinámico :)Gracias por comentar. Disfruta el cap

Gracias, también, a mis** lectores silenciosos, **se que están allí ;)** Déjenme un review que no muerdo ;)**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, (u.ú) son solo de** Akiyoshi Hongo** y** Bandai, **sin embargo **la historia es mía y la realizo sin fines lucrativos.**

Sin más que decir, los invito a leer.

* * *

**Game of a Princess**

**Capítulo 3: Resfriado**

La castaña se revuelve en su cama incómoda, desordenando las sabanas en el proceso. Intenta regresar a los brazos de Morfeo, pero es inútil. Suspira y abre los ojos pesadamente.

Al instante siente vértigo, y los cierra de inmediato. Se cubre con su sabana, y en el proceso siente que le pesan los brazos. Hunde la cabeza en su almohada, y es allí cuando se da cuenta de que la misma le duele a horrores.

-Otra vez no-

Susurra contra la almohada, colocando ambas manos sobre su pelo castaño.

La puerta de su habitación rechina, dando a entender que alguien ha entrado.

-Hikari ¿Estás lista?-

El moreno asoma su cabeza por la rendija, encontrándola hecha un ovillo sobre su cama.

-Después dices que llegas tarde por mi culpa. Ni siquiera te has levantado-

El mayor de los Yagami se acerca a su hermanita, con ambos brazos en forma de jarra, la observa con el ceño fruncido, fulminándola en el acto.

-¿En serio te vas a quedar allí? Vamos Kari, Takeru seguramente te está esperando-

La aludida se voltea un poco, lo observa a los ojos, para luego sentarse a la orilla de la cama. Le sonríe, mientras él frunce el ceño de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien?-

Ella asiente con la cabeza, pero sabe que su hermano no se lo creyó. El mayor se posiciona frente a ella, para luego colocarle la mano sobre su frente.

-Hoy no vas a clases-

Demandó el castaño, y antes de que ella pudiese intervenir abandonó la habitación.

La niña se volvió a acurrucar entre las sabanas, tosiendo unas cuantas veces.

_-Mamá, Hikari se volvió a resfriar- _

Y ese fue el grito que daba inicio a la misma historia.

Por eso es que ella odiaba tanto los días lluviosos de Mayo, siempre terminaba resfriada y metida en su cama.

-.-.-.-.-

El rubio seguía con la nariz pegada al cristal de la ventana, porque estaba esperando a su mejor amiga.

¿Por qué se encontraba dentro? Sencillo, una lluvia repentina, según su madre aquí era bastante frecuente en esta fecha.

En cualquier momento Kari debería aparecer por la puerta principal del jardín de niños, con una sonrisa en los labios, tenía la esperanza de que fuese así.

El pequeño se volteó para observar el reloj que colgaba en la pared de enfrente, según el mismo aún le quedaba unos quince minutos para que llegara. Tenía que llegar. Las princesas son muy puntuales, eso era lo que había leído en un libro, pero al parecer, Hikari era la excepción a esa regla.

Suspiró, solo le quedaban unos cinco minutos.

-_Vamos Kari- _

Debía poner toda su fe en ese pensamiento.

Unos pasos llamaron la atención del rubio, una sonrisa inundó su rostro, era Tai con una sombrilla azul entre sus manos.

Observó alrededor, buscando a su amiga, pero no la encontró. ¿Y Kari?

El moreno intercambió unas cuantas palabras con su maestra, para luego marcharse.

El timbre sonó, dando inicio a las clases. El pequeño suspiró, esto no podía estar pasando realmente, Hikari lo había abandonado, y eso que era su sirviente. Las princesas no abandonan a sus sirvientes, y mucho menos si este era su mejor amigo.

Pero y si… ¿Y si a ella le había pasado algo?

La maestra entró al salón, y al instante las cavilaciones del rubio se detuvieron.

-Buenos días niños-

Los niños le respondieron al instante. Y al instante comenzó la clase.

Definitivamente su princesa lo había abandonado.

-.-.-.-.-

El castaño estaba recargado sobre su mesa.

-Tai ¿Qué te pasa?-

El Ishida lo observó desde su puesto, justo a su lado.

El de cabello alborotado se volteó para encararlo.

-Hikari está resfriada-

-Tranquilo Tai, cuando llegues seguro que va a estar mejor-

Le regaló una sonrisa a su mejor amigo.

-Por favor, anímate-

Le dijo el de ojos cielo, mientras lo zarandeaba un poco.

-Hola-

La pelirroja hizo acto de presencia, mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado del moreno.

-Hola Sora-

El rubio le sonrió a la recién llegada, mientras Tai recién se apoyaba en el respaldar de su silla.

-¿Qué le pasa?-

Le cuestionó la niña al rubio.

-Hikari está enferma-

En eso el profesor entra al salón, toma asiento en su escritorio y comienza con un dictado.

El Yagami vuelve a recostarse sobre su mesa, ante la mirada de sus amigos. Los otros dos se observan preocupados. Esto no era normal en Tai.

El moreno suspira, mientras se pregunta reiteradas veces ¿Cómo estará su hermanita?

-.-.-.-.-

El rubio mayor se recuesta de la pared, junto al jardín de niños.

-Hermano-

Se voltea para encontrarse con Takeru, le sonríe, pero su hermanito no le devuelve la sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tuviste un mal día?-

El menor niega con la cabeza.

-Kari no vino hoy a clases-

El Ishida le revuelve el cabello.

-¿Tu novia te dejó plantado?-

El pequeño lo fulmina con la mirada, mientras el más grande suelta una risita.

-Está resfriada-

Takeru lo observa directo a los ojos, y es allí que Yamato se da cuenta del deje de preocupación que hay en los azules ojos de su hermano menor.

-Vamos a visitarla, además, Tai me tiene que regresar unos juegos-

El rubio menor le regala una pequeña sonrisa, mientras ambos se dirigen a la residencia Yagami.

-.-.-.-.-

El moreno observa el 38.7 que marca el termómetro. Luego le dirige una mirada a su hermanita recostada en la cama.

-No baja-

La castaña tose varias veces, luego se vuelve a cubrir con su sabana.

-Lo siento hermano-

Él le sonríe mientras retira unos cuantos mechones castaños de su frente.

-No es tu culpa, descansa-

Besa su frente, para luego salir por la puerta, antes de cruzar el umbral, le dirige una mirada.

-Te voy a traer tu medicina, y una sopa de pollo. Mamá dice que te va a curar más rápido-

La pequeña hace una mueca.

-Tranquila, la probaré primero-

Luego desaparece por la puerta, dejando a la castaña aburrida en su cama.

Se revuelve, buscando el control del televisor. Cuando finalmente lo encuentra, la prende, dejando escapar un suspiro. Estar enfermo era lo más aburrido del mundo.

-.-.-.-.-

Los rubios tocan el timbre. El más pequeño continúa desanimado.

-Takeru, sonríe un poco. O quieres que tu novia te vea triste-

El menor se voltea con el ceño fruncido.

-Que ella no es mi no…-

En eso la puerta se abre, dejando ver una mata de cabellos chocolate.

-Matt, Takeru-

Les dice el moreno, mientras se hace a un lado para dejarlos pasar. El rubio mayor se le acerca a su mejor amigo y le dice entre susurros.

-Takeru está un poco preocupado por Kari, lo traje para ver si se anima un poco-

El castaño se lleva a Takeru a la cocina.

-¿Puedes llevarle esto a Kari?-

El menor asiente, mientras el moreno le coloca en las manos una bandeja con un plato de sopa y un vaso de agua con una pastilla.

-Es la segunda habitación a la derecha-

Takeru se dirige a la habitación, ante la mirada de los dos mayores. Ambos sonríen, luego el rubio observa al moreno.

-¿Me regresas mis juegos?-

El Yagami levanta una ceja, mientras una sonrisa se hace presente en sus labios.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando-

-¿Qué hiciste con mis juegos Taichi?-

-Creo que tomaste mucho sol hoy-

-Tai ¿Dónde están mis juegos?-

El moreno traga pesado.

-Puede que Sora te pueda responder eso-

El rubio coloca ambos ojos como platos.

-¿Se los diste a Sora sin mi permiso?-

El de ojos chocolate ríe nerviosamente, mientras se rasca la cabeza.

-¡Taichi!-

El moreno huye desesperado, mientras un furioso Yamato le pisa los talones.

-.-.-.-.-

El rubio menor se detiene frente a la puerta, después de estar unos segundos contemplándola la abre cuidadosamente, encontrándose a la castaña acostada y envuelta en una sábana.

-Buenas tardes princesa-

La castaña le da una mirada y sonríe.

-Hola Takeru-

Las mejillas de la castaña están sonrosadas por culpa de la fiebre, el pequeño la observa y se encamina hasta ella con la bandeja entre sus manos. La coloca en la mesita contigua, para luego volver a observar a la Yagami.

-¿Se siente mejor princesa?-

Ella le sonríe, mientras asiente.

El pequeño le da el plato de sopa, y ella al instante empieza a comer.

-Gracias Takeru-

Le dice cuando hubo terminado, el rubio hace una pequeña reverencia, para luego acercarle la medicina con el vaso de agua.

Cuando se la tomó el rubio se sentó a la orilla de la cama, la observó unos segundos y luego le dijo serio.

-Princesa no vuelva a enfermarse por favor-

La pequeña asintió.

-Tranquilo, no volverá a suceder-

El ojiazul se acercó un poco más a ella, le colocó una mano en la frente y luego sonrió.

-Su fiebre está bajando. Mañana si va a poder ir al jardín de niños-

La castaña dejó escapar una risita. Mientras el rubio se colocaba de pie, y nuevamente hizo una reverencia.

-Que duerma bien su alteza-

Ella se despidió con la mano, mientras en sus labios aparecía una brillante sonrisa.

Se volvió a acurrucar en su cama sonriendo, la visita de su amigo le había subido el ánimo.

Quizás resfriarse de vez en cuando no era tan malo, sobre todo si tenías a un sirviente que siempre estuviese cuidándote.

* * *

**¿Qué les gustó? **

**¿Qué no les gustó? **

**Pueden preguntarme lo que quieran por medio de un review :) **

**Preparada psicológicamente para todo tipo de review**. Desde **tomatazos y cartas bomba** hasta **besos y apapachos** :)

Se les quiere!


	5. Tarde de Videojuegos

**Hola gente hermosa que me lee :D **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews *-* Kyaaaaaa! Son 16, muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus críticas constructivas :D **

**Nuevamente tuve problemas con mi musa... Pero ya lo resolví xD **

**Responderé los reviews de las personas que no poseen cuenta :) **

**fan de hikari: **Hola! Me alegro mucho que mi Takeru esté gustando :) Yo lo amo 3 Espero recibir un review tuyo en este cap :) Disfrútalo.

**konan Akatsuki: **Hola! Que bueno que te guste :). Yo los adoro chiquitos :D me parece que así son aún más tiernos :) Aquí está la continuación, espero sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por tu review.

Gracias, también, a mis** lectores silenciosos, **se que están allí ;)** Déjenme un review que no muerdo ;)**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, (u.ú) son solo de** Akiyoshi Hongo** y** Bandai, **sin embargo **la historia es mía y la realizo sin fines lucrativos.**

Sin más que decir, los invito a leer.

* * *

**Game of a Princess**

**Capítulo 4: Tarde de Videojuegos **

-¡Hikari!-

El moreno jugueteaba con la pelota de futbol, estaba esperando a su hermana para encontrarse con Matt. Hoy habría una guerra de videojuegos en casa del rubio, y llevaría a su hermanita para que Takeru tuviese con quien jugar.

-Ya estoy lista hermano-

La castaña apareció por el pasillo, le regaló una sonrisa al castaño. El mayor se acercó a ella y le colocó la mano en su frente para verificar su temperatura.

-¿Estás segura de que ya te sientes bien?-

-¡Hermano!-

La pequeña retiró su mano con delicadeza.

-Llevo dos días sin toser, ya estoy bien, deja de preocuparte-

-Está bien, pero prométeme que si llegas a sentir cualquier molestia me lo dirás de inmediato-

La castaña rodó los ojos, a veces su hermano exageraba.

-Está bien hermano, te lo prometo, ahora vámonos que se nos va a hacer tarde-

Luego lo observó detalladamente

-¿Por qué llevas la pelota si van a estar toda la tarde frente al televisor con los videojuegos?-

-Kari, uno nunca sabe-

La menor sintió una gota rodar por su nuca, su hermano era un caso perdido.

-Vámonos-

Los dos salieron del departamento, dirigiéndose a la casa de los rubios.

-.-.-.-.-

El menor de los rubios inspeccionaba su casa cuidadosamente por cuarta vez, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano mayor.

El pequeño reacomodaba los cojines del sofá, estiraba un poco más la alfombra, cambiaba constantemente el mando del televisor de lugar, se paseaba por la cocina y abría el refrigerador, asegurándose de que hubiesen suficientes bebidas.

Se observaba al espejo e intentaba aplacar sus dorados cabellos.

El mayor por su parte intentaba por todos los medios posibles que una estruendosa carcajada no escapara de sus labios. Jamás había visto a su hermanito tan nervioso.

-Takeru relájate, no creo que a tu novia le importe tanto el orden de los cojines-

-¡Que ella no es mi novia!-

El menor de los rubios tomó el cojín para aventárselo a su hermano por la cabeza. Pero el Ishida lo tomó en el acto.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que dicen?-

El pequeño frunció el entrecejo, al tiempo que le prestaba atención.

-Si te molestas por algo que tratas de negar, entonces es verdad. ¡Takeru si tiene novia!-

-¡Hermano!-

El menor se le fue encima, propinándole golpecitos en el pecho, mientras el rubio mayor no hacía más que carcajearse.

Natsuko apareció en el salón, con un par de recipientes en las manos. Los observó seria por unos segundos, y al instante ambos se separaron.

-Aquí les dejo una galletas, el almuerzo está sobre la mesa de la cocina, solo deben calentarlo-

Colocó los recipientes en la mesa de centro, para luego dirigirles la mirada nuevamente.

-No voy a poder quedarme, debo ir al centro para hacer un trabajo, regreso a las 7-

Los dos asintieron.

-Pórtense bien-

Besó sus frentes, antes de agregar

-Matt, no molestes a tu hermano-

-Pero mamá, está tan nervioso que ha movido las cosas de lugar unas nueve veces-

La mujer dejó escapar una risita, mientras se colocaba el abrigo.

-Saluden a Hikari y a Tai de mi parte por favor-

Los niños se despidieron, para luego tomar asiento nuevamente en el sofá.

-Hasta mamá concuerda conmigo-

El menor lo observó de nuevo

-Sabe que tienes novia-

Y antes de que el menor pudiese responder, el timbre sonó un par de veces.

-Debe ser Tai-

El rubio mayor se encaminó a la puerta, tomó la perilla entre sus manos, girándola en el acto.

-¡Hola Matt! ¿Listo para recibir una paliza?-

El Ishida comenzó a reír al instante.

-Claro Tai, sigue soñando-

El rubio mayor se hizo a un lado para que los Yagami ingresaran. Luego cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La castaña observó todo a su alrededor, un sofá en medio de la sala, en frente de éste un televisor, unas cuantas alfombras esparcidas, el balcón poseía una linda vista de la ciudad.

-Hola Kari-

La pequeña le sonrió a su mejor amigo, mientras lo saludaba felizmente.

-¿Jugamos a algo?-

Ella asintió encantada.

-.-.-.-.-

Los más pequeños entraron a la habitación del rubio menor, que era de un tono verde claro, poseía una cama, un gran librero y un baúl.

-Tu habitación es muy bonita-

-Gracias princesa-

La castaña tomó asiento en la cama, mientras el rubio buscaba algo en el baúl, ella desde su sitio lo observaba atentamente.

-¡Ya lo encontré!-

E inmediatamente escondió el objeto tras su espalda.

-¿Qué encontraste?-

La pequeña se colocó frente a él, intentando observar lo que escondía con tanto recelo.

-¡Es una sorpresa! Tienes que cerrar los ojos y sentarte otra vez-

Ella por su parte, hizo un pequeño puchero mientras volvía a tomar asiento y cerraba los ojos.

El rubio sonrió, mientras se acercaba a ella, le colocó el objeto en la cabeza, para luego correr a buscar un espejo, lo colocó frente a ella.

-Puedes abrirlos-

La castaña observó su reflejo, pero ahora una corona adornaba su cabeza.

-Una princesa siempre debe tener una corona-

Ella le regaló una sonrisa, al tiempo que se le colgaba del cuello.

-¡Muchas gracias Tk!-

-Ya sé que podemos hacer-

Ella alzó una ceja, mientras él la halaba hasta un lado de la librería, la movió un poco, despegándola así de la pared.

-Aquí va a ser el lugar donde la princesa escriba las leyes, el que las rompa tendrá que hacer una penitencia-

-Sí, y cuando vayas a mi casa crearemos un lugar para ponerlas también-

-Claro princesa-

Comenzaron a escribirlas con creyones de colores.

JUEGO DE LA PRINCESA

REGLAS

EL QUE NO LAS CUMPLA DEBE HACER UNA PENITENCIA IMPUESTA POR LA PRINCESA.

1-El sirviente debe complacer a la princesa en todo lo que pida.

2-Tenemos que ser siempre los mejores amigos del mundo.

3-El juego se acaba cuando cuatro personas nos descubran jugando.

-Cuando se nos ocurra alguna otra regla la escribiremos-

El rubio asintió.

-Ahora, quisiera hacer un viaje en barco-

-Como diga majestad-

El ojiazul hizo una reverencia, para subir a su cama, la castaña lo imitó.

-Bien ¡Ya zarpamos!-

Tomó entre sus manos una cuerda de saltar que hacía de timón.

-¡Hay muchas olas!-

La castaña lo abrazó por la cintura, mientras el rubio se movía de lado a lado.

-¡No tema princesa! Llegaremos rápidamente a la isla-

El rubio se colocó su sombrero de marinero, mientras ella seguía con los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-¡Veo la isla! Estamos muy cerca-

-Sí, yo también la veo-

-Hemos llegado-

El rubio de un salto bajó de su cama, para tomar la mano de Kari.

-Gracias Takeru-

Ambos niños se sonrieron, para continuar jugando.

-.-.-.-.-

-¿Quién era el que decía que me iba a ganar?-

El moreno bufó, colocando el mando sobre la mesa de centro.

-¡Que sean dos de tres!-

-Como te gusta que te gane Tai-

-¡No seas tonto!-

El rubio se carcajeó

-¿Por qué no invitaste a Sora?-

-Si la invité, pero me dijo que debía quedarse en casa haciendo ikebana* con su mamá-

-O bueno, está bien-

El moreno se recostó en el sofá.

-Tk y Kari están demasiado silenciosos-

-Tienes razón-

El rubio de un brinco se colocó de pie, mientras el castaño imitaba sus movimientos. Ambos se encaminaron a la habitación del rubio menor, entreabrieron la puerta y se encontraron con los dos menores, uno al lado del otro, respirando acompasadamente y con los ojos cerrados.

El dúo dinámico solo observaron a sus hermanos dormir tranquilamente. Hasta que en el rostro del Ishida se asomó una sonrisa burlona. El castaño le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó, y evadiendo la pregunta salió disparado hacia su habitación. El Yagami lo siguió de cerca, sabía de antemano que cuando a su mejor amigo sonreía de esa forma no podría estar tramando nada bueno.

Matt removía todos los cajones de su habitación con desesperación.

-¿Dónde la puse?-

Preguntaba insistentemente a nadie en especial. Cuando ya iba vaciando el cuarto cajón, una sonrisa triunfante inundó su rostro, y entre sus manos se hizo presente una cámara instantánea.

-¿Para qué es eso Matt?-

-Ya verás Tai-

Le contestó, regresando a la habitación de su hermano.

Se asomó nuevamente, tomó la cámara entre sus manos y apretó repetidas veces el botón, al instante unas cuantas fotos salieron de la máquina.

El rubio se apresuró a recogerlas, las observó y comenzó a sonreír. Mientras el moreno seguía observándolo.

-¿No me vas a decir para qué es eso?-

-Para hacer lo que hago todos los días Tai-

El castaño alzó una ceja, seguía sin comprender.

-Fastidiar a Takeru-

* * *

*_El ikebana es un arreglo floral japonés _

**¿Qué les gustó? **

**¿Qué no les gustó? **

**¿Desean hacerme feliz? Un review es más que suficiente ;)**

Se les quiere!


	6. Una Sorpresa Para Tai

**Hola gente preciosa :D ¿Cómo están?**

**Gracias por sus review *-* Me hacen inmensamente feliz! Son 10! **

**Responderé los review de las personas que no poseen cuenta ;) **

**konan Akatsuki: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review :)

Gracias, también, a mis** lectores silenciosos, **se que están allí ;)** Déjenme un review que no muerdo ;)**

**Por cierto, **a algunos les comenté, a otros no, pero a partir de ahora **voy a publicar del 20 al 30 **de cada mes :)

Los personajes no me pertenecen, (u.ú) son solo de** Akiyoshi Hongo** y** Bandai, **sin embargo **la historia es mía y la realizo sin fines lucrativos.**

Sin más que decir, los invito a leer.

* * *

**Game of a Princess**

**Capítulo 5: Una sorpresa para Tai **

El castaño se encontraba tumbado en el sofá, viendo en el televisor el final, de lo que él llamaría el mejor juego de fútbol de la historia, estaba sumamente concentrado, daba pequeños saltitos cada vez que el equipo de Japón tenía alguna oportunidad de gol, y bufaba exasperado cada vez que fallaban algún tiro al arco, que, según él, era pan comido.

Hasta que el incesante sonido proveniente de la puerta llamó su atención. El moreno dirigió varias veces la mirada de la pantalla del televisor a la puerta, para luego fruncir el ceño.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie lograría levantarlo de ese sofá, simplemente ese era el mejor juego de fútbol que había visto en sus cortos nueve años de edad. Luego sonrió, por supuesto, para esto es que tenía una hermana menor. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, gritó fuerte y claro.

-Hermanita preciosa, adorada y querida, ¿Puedes abrir la puerta?-

La menor inmediatamente se asomó por el pasillo, para poner los ojos en blanco.

-Déjame adivinar, es el mejor juego de la historia y van por la mejor parte-

Taichi la observó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa mostrando sus relucientes dientes, para luego agregar en un tono de súplica.

-¿Por favor? Hermanita favorita-

Ella dejó escapar un bufido, su hermano no tenía remedio. Sin agregar nada más se encaminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola al instante.

-Hola Hikari-

-Hola Matt-

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Tai está?-

La castaña observó sobre su hombro, su hermano seguía concentrado en la pantalla. Luego se volvió al rubio frente a ella, y le dijo a modo de secreto.

-Ahorita está muy ocupado, está viendo el juego más importante de la tierra-

-Adivinaré, ¿No se ha dado cuenta de que es una repetición verdad?-

Ella dejó escapar una risita por lo bajo, a la que inmediatamente se le unió el Ishida.

-Bien, solo me preguntaba si podían quedarse con Takeru por un rato, seguramente tu hermano no se acuerda del trabajo de ciencias que tenemos que entregar el lunes-

La castaña solo alzó una ceja.

-Voy a buscar a Sora, y no me puedo llevar a Takeru porque debo tomar dos autobuses, no quiero que se vaya a perder-

-Descuida-

Le regaló una sonrisa.

-Ven Takeru, tranquilo que no le he enseñado nada a Hikari-

El rubio menor se asomó por detrás de las piernas de su hermano, con las mejillas sonrojadas, le sonrió tímidamente a su amiga, para luego ingresar en el apartamento.

-Ya vengo Takeru, pórtate bien ¿Sí?-

Antes de irse, le guiñó un ojo al rubio. Seguidamente la castaña cerró la puerta.

Takeru dejó escapar un suspiro, para darle una sonrisa a la castaña, quien le correspondió al instante.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Le pregunto Kari de brazos cruzados.

-Lo que pasa es que mi hermano…-

-Tranquilo, hablemos en mi habitación-

Le regaló una sonrisa al rubio menor, antes de arrastrarlo hasta el interior de su casa.

El castaño les dirigió una mirada a su hermana, quien iba con el rubio a cuestas.

- Hola Takeru, ¿Y Matt?-

El rubio menor lo saludó haciéndole un gesto con la mano, mientras la pequeña le contestaba, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Se fue, dijo algo de un proyecto de ciencias, y de Sora, adiós-

La Yagami continuó hasta su cuarto, unos segundos más tarde se pudo escuchar un grito frustrado.

-¡Qué! ¡Se suponía que íbamos a buscar juntos a Sora! ¡Estúpido rubio! ¡Y de paso me deja como niñera!-

-.-.-.-.-

Hikari cerró la puerta de su habitación, se observaron unos instantes, para después sentarse en la alfombra rosa que tenía en el suelo.

-Dime ¿Qué sucede Tk? Estás actuando raro-

-Princesa, lo que pasa es que…-

El ojiazul tomó aire para infundirse valor, mientras un sonrojo se acentuaba en sus mejillas.

-Mi hermano nos tomó unas fotos, cuando nos quedamos dormidos en mi casa y…-

-Te está fastidiando con eso-

El pequeño asintió, mientras agregaba

-Y cree que tú y yo somos no-novios-

Hikari abrió sus ojos de par en par ¿Novios? ¿De dónde sacaría eso? El rubio bajó la mirada avergonzado, empezó a arrugar el borde de su camisa por los nervios, que lo iban invadiendo de a poco.

La castaña lo tomó de las manos, logrando que su amigo la observara.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo para que deje de fastidiarte, no te preocupes-

El rubio le sonrió, mientras se colocaba de pie y le tendía una mano a su amiga para que también se pusiera de pie.

-¿Y su corona princesa?-

-Justo aquí-

La castaña fue hasta su armario, la sacó, para luego colocársela en la cabeza. Sostuvo su mentón con la mano derecha, seguramente maquinando algún plan, el rubio la imitó al instante.

-¡Ya sé!-

El rubio dio un pequeño saltito, estaba muy concentrado.

-¿Qué se te ocurre?-

-Tengo dos opciones, la primera es que busquemos algo que avergüence a tu hermano-

-Creo que eso está un poco difícil, aunque podría buscar-

-¡Bien! La otra es un poco más complicada-

-¡Dime Hikari!-

La pequeña se le acercó un poco, para luego susurrarle en la oreja. El rubio al escucharla sonrió, era una idea excelente.

-¡Es una idea estupenda!-

La castaña sonrió, era el mejor plan jamás creado.

-.-.-.-.-

El rubio tocó por cuarta vez el timbre, hasta que Tai, finalmente se dignó a levantarse del sofá.

-¡Por fin! No sabes cuánto llevo esperando-

El castaño se rascó la nuca avergonzado, para luego dirigir la vista a la pelirroja.

-¡Hola Sora! ¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien, ¿Listo para el experimento?-

-¡Claro!-

-Por cierto, mi amiga Mimi también está en nuestro grupo-

Tai levantó una ceja, sin comprender.

-La profesora cambió todo en el último segundo-

Agregó rápidamente el rubio, antes de que su amigo pudiese agregar algo más.

Sora dirigió la vista hacia la puerta.

-Pasa Mimi-

La castaña entró al departamento, le sonrió al dúo dinámico, para después presentarse adecuadamente.

-Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, mucho gusto-

La niña poseía unos hermosos ojos almendrados, haciendo juego con su largo y ondulado cabello castaño.

El Yagami le regaló una sonrisa, al tiempo que se presentaba de igual manera. Una vez hechas las presentaciones, pasaron a la mesa de centro para comenzar a reunir ideas para el trabajo.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos un volcán?-

El primero en hablar fue el castaño, los demás lo observaron.

-Es una buena idea, pero ¿Tenemos los materiales?-

-Claro que si Sora, solo debemos buscarlos-

El rubio sonrió, para luego agregar.

-Comencemos entonces-

Tai le dirigió una mirada a Sora.

-Por cierto Sora, que lástima que te hayas perdido el partido de hoy-

La pelirroja alzó una ceja

-¿De qué juego hablas?-

-Del de hoy en la tarde-

El rubio dejó escapar una risita, que no pasó inadvertida por el moreno.

-¿De qué te ríes Matt?-

-De que hayas gastado tu tiempo viendo una repetición-

Los niños comenzaron a reír, mientras Tai a cada tanto se iba asemejando más a un tomate. Hasta que Mimi intervino.

-Recuerden que tenemos que hacer el volcán-

Los otros tres se pusieron en fila, mientras colocaban la mano al estilo del saludo militar y decían al unisón.

-¡Como ordene jefa-

La niña dejó escapar una risita por lo bajo, para luego comenzar a armar el volcán.

Cada uno tenía una tarea, Mimi estaba escribiendo cómo funcionaba el volcán en una hoja. Sora y Matt estaban haciendo la base y la montaña, que simularían el volcán y Tai buscaba por toda la casa unas temperas, para, según él, "darle vida".

Unas horas después el volcán estaba terminado.

-Quedó muy bonito-

Comentó la castaña, al tiempo que ponía cara soñadora.

-¡Tienes razón Mimi! Quedó bastante bien-

Agregó la pelirroja.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que aún queda tiempo para ganarte en un videojuego Tai-

El castaño frunció el ceño.

-No lo creo Matt-

Sora los sacó inmediatamente de su mundo.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde están Takeru y Kari?

Los dos niños se dirigieron la mirada al mismo tiempo con la interrogante en los ojos.

¿Quiénes son ellos?-

Preguntó la Tachikawa.

-Son nuestros hermanos menores-

El rubio le dirigió una mirada a la pelirroja

-Ahora que lo dices están muy callados-

-Voy a ir a ver-

Tai Ingresó al pasillo, entreabrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, para encontrarse al rubio menor pegado a la pared, mientras contaba.

-18, 19 y 20, ¡Lista o no allí voy!-

El castaño ingresó a la habitación, regalándole una sonrisa al pequeño.

-¿Jugando a las escondidas?-

-Si Tai, estoy buscando a Kari-

Le contestó en un susurro, a lo que el castaño dejó escapar una risita por lo bajo.

-Suerte con eso-

Le dijo, revolviéndole los cabellos en el acto. Se disponía a salir, ya estaba cerrando la puerta tras de sí, cuando escuchó un pequeño chillido entre risas.

-¡Te encontré mi vida!-

El moreno se había quedado estático en su lugar, ¿Había escuchado bien? Parpadeó un par de veces, si eso era, seguramente era todo un producto de su imaginación. Iba a continuar con su recorrido hasta que otro chillido, esta vez proveniente de su hermanita llamó su atención.

-¡Te mereces un beso por haberme encontrado!-

Taichi, sin pensarlo dos veces, derribó la puerta en el acto.

-¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?-

-.-.-.-.-

Ese grito alertó a Matt, las dos niñas se habían ido hacía apenas unos minutos. El rubio rodó los ojos, seguramente sería alguna exageración de Tai, como siempre.

Se dirigió al cuarto suspirando, ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Tai ahora? Giró a la derecha, sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera por lo que sucedía frente a él.

Su mejor amigo sujetaba a su hermanito del cuello de la camisa, mientras la castaña observaba todo en silencio.

-¡Takeru! ¡Taichi! ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué es lo que pasa?-

El moreno le dirigió una fría mirada a su amigo, para luego regresarla al pequeño.

-Por cierto, suelta a Takeru-

El rubio menor por fin tocó el suelo, recuperando el aire, mientras el castaño seguía con su mal genio.

El Ishida fue de prisa hasta su hermanito, para luego abrazarlo protectoramente.

-¡Tai!-

El Yagami le dirigió una mirada, mientras el otro continuaba.

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Takeru?-

A modo de respuesta el moreno bufó, al tiempo que agregaba.

-Pregúntaselo tú mismo-

Matt bajó su mirada, encontrándose con los azules ojos de su hermano.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Takeru?-

El menor dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras que las palabras salieron en un bajo susurro de sus labios.

-Hikari y yo somos novios-

* * *

**Los que hayan quedado con los ojos así o.O levanten la manito o/ **jejejejeje

¿Se lo esperaban? Seguramente sí ._. soy un poco predecible xD

**1750 palabras sin las notas de autor** :D Mucho mas largo ¿Me aman? Yo se que sí xDDDDD

**¿Qué les gustó? **

**¿Qué no les gustó?**

**Dejen un review y hagan feliz a esta autora ¿Si? *ojitos de cachorro abandonado* **

Se les quiere!


	7. Sobreprotección

**Hola! **

**¿Cómo están? :D **

Yo feliz, porque logré publicar dentro del tiempo que dije** (del 20 al 30 de cada mes) :D Y hay 13 reviews *-* Gracias por su apoyo! **

**Responderé los reviews de las personas que no poseen cuenta ;) **

**Kana: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review :D

Los personajes no me pertenecen, (u.ú) son solo de** Akiyoshi Hongo** y** Bandai, **sin embargo **la historia es mía y la realizo sin fines lucrativos.**

Sin más que decir, los invito a leer.

* * *

**Game of a Princess**

**Capítulo 6: Sobreprotección**

El Ishida le dirigió una mirada al castaño, quien ya llevaba largo rato observando un punto fijo en la pared, mientras bufaba exasperado. Quizás hasta el mismo podría comprenderlo, solo un poco. Para Tai no había nada más sagrado que su hermanita, sabía a la perfección que haría hasta lo imposible por ella, su hermanita era su persona favorita en todo el mundo. El mismo Tai se lo había confesado una vez,- "_Haría cualquier cosa por ella Matt"_ – Esas fueron sus palabras textuales, solo que ahora comprendía que ese _cualquier cosa _era totalmente ambiguo, que no solo comprendía cuidarla cuando tuviese fiebre o ayudarla en sus tareas, había algo más allá, solo que eso no le quedaba completamente claro al rubio.

-Oye Tai, ¿No crees que esto es un poco exagerado?-

El moreno solo lo observó de soslayo, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No, no lo creo-

El rubio mayor dejó escapar un suspiro, al tiempo que una idea, bastante obvia, apareciera en su cabeza.

-¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de que solo estén jugando?-

Eso logró que Tai se volteara lentamente, y justo cuando empezaba a relajarse el rubio menor agregó

-¡Que no es un juego hermano! ¡Ella de verdad es mi novia!-

El Yagami no lo aguantó más y al instante abandonó la habitación hecho una fiera, seguido de la castaña.

-Creo que a Tai no le agradó mucho la idea-

El menor lo observó con seriedad, y en sus ojos pudo ver un deje de tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa Takeru?-

-Nada hermano, solo que… No es nada olvídalo-

El menor salió de la habitación rápidamente, dejando al mayor con la interrogante en el rostro.

-.-.-.-.-

El moreno abrió estrepitosamente la puerta de su habitación, tomó asiento sobre su cama, dando la espalda a la puerta. Luego dejó escapar un sonoro bufido, apretando sus nudillos dejándolos blancos en el acto.

-Hermano-

La castaña estaba en el marco de la puerta, observándolo atentamente, mientras él dejaba escapar bufidos. Ella se fue acercando, hasta quedar justo a su lado, seguidamente tomó asiento y lo observó por unos instantes.

-Hermano-

Susurró de nuevo, intentando llamar su atención, pero él continuaba con la mirada fija la pared. La menor dejó escapar un suspiro, dándose por vencida. Dejó descansar su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, mientras este continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Perdón hermano-

El castaño parpadeó repetidas veces.

-No me gusta que te pongas bravo conmigo, discúlpame-

Lentamente giró su cabeza, hasta encontrarse con un revoltijo de cabello castaño, luego sintió como su camisa se iba humedeciendo, justo allí, donde estaba Hikari. Y al segundo unos gemidos inundaron sus oídos.

El moreno se volteó por completo, recibiendo en un abrazo a la castaña.

-No llores, las niñas lindas no lloran ¿Sabías?-

Esto solo logró que el llanto se intensificara, y él empezó a acariciar su cabeza para tranquilizarla. Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que el llanto cesó.

-Hermano-

-Dime-

-¿Sigues enfadado conmigo?-

El castaño dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso depende-

La castaña se despegó de su pecho, observándolo.

-¿De qué hermano?-

Él fue limpiando sus lágrimas con los dedos, mientras le respondía.

-Si vuelves a llorar seguiré enfadado contigo-

Ella alzó una ceja

-¿Por qué?-

-Detesto que mi hermana llore, y aún más si es por mi culpa-

Ella lo observó unos segundos, para luego volver a acurrucarse en su pecho.

-Te quiero hermano-

-.-.-.-.-

Al rubio menor le faltaba poco para abrir un agujero en el suelo. Los Yagami se habían tardado demasiado, y el pequeño estaba que no podía con los nervios.

Cada dos minutos observaba la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Tai, pero se negaba a entrar e interrumpir el momento.

Continuó caminando de un lado a otro, preguntándose sobre que estarían conversando los dos.

-_Quizás Tai esté reprendiendo a la princesa en este momento- _

Ante ese pensamiento sintió una presión en el pecho, y no pudo evitar que un puchero se formara en su boca.

_-O podría ser algo peor, quizás Tai no lo deje venir más nunca a su casa, y no podría ver a Kari fuera del colegio- _

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de inmediato, ¿Qué haría sin su princesa? ¿Con quién jugaría? ¿Qué pasaría con su promesa? ¿Y las reglas del juego de la princesa? ¿Y si se consigue a otro sirviente? ¿Y si Hikari se olvidase de él? Sus ojos se volvieron platos ante todos esos pensamientos y de golpe dejó de caminar en círculos para caer sentado en el suelo.

El rubio se quedó observando un punto fijo de algún lugar de la sala, mientras su puchero se hacía más notorio.

¿Perdería a la única amiga que tenía por esto?

-Takeru… ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?-

El Ishida lo observó allí, en el suelo, con la mirada perdida. Luego se colocó justo a su lado para revolverle le cabello.

-Tranquilo Takeru, no creo que esto sea para tanto… Solo tomaste desprevenido a Tai –

El menor ni se inmutó ante sus palabras.

-Hermano… ¿Crees que Tai no me deje jugar de nuevo con Kari?-

-No creo que haga eso-

Takeru dirigió su mirada al piso, se encontraba realmente triste.

-Tranquilo enano, no creo que tu cuñadito te vaya a hacer nada-

El rubio atinó a dirigirle una mirada envenenada a su hermano, mientras volvía su atención a la pared.

-.-.-.-.-

-Hermano-

-Dime Kari-

-¿Estás enfadado con Takeru?-

El moreno lo pensó unos instantes. ¿Su linda hermanita con un novio? Sintió como le hervía la sangre de nuevo, tensó su mandíbula, cosa que la pequeña notó.

-Lo estás ¿Verdad?-

Él le dirigió una mirada, encontrándose con unos tristones ojos rojizos.

-No… Bueno… Es que…-

El moreno se rascó la cabeza, intentando ordenar sus ideas, mientras la castaña lo observaba atentamente, esperando que le respondiera.

-No lo sé-

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

-¿No lo sabes?-

-No es eso, es que creo que eres muy pequeña para que tengas novio-

-Esa no es la pregunta que te hice-

El moreno rio nerviosamente.

-¿La pregunta era sobre él?-

La castaña reviró los ojos.

-Él, bueno, él-

-¡Hermano!-

La castaña estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-No estoy bravo con él exactamente-

-¿Exactamente?-

-Es por la idea de que tengas novio-

La castaña parpadeó varias veces, esa respuesta definitivamente no se la esperaba.

-No deberías estar bravo por eso hermano-

Él la observó unos momentos. Mientras ella se iba acercando a su oreja y le susurraba

-Takeru no es mi novio-

El castaño dejó escapar un suspiro, ahora por fin podía estar relajado.

-Y ¿De dónde sacaron esa idea?-

-Es que Matt…-

-¡Ah! ¿Él fue el que les metió esa idea en la cabeza? ¡Ya me va a escuchar!-

Tai se levantó de la cama, ya le faltaban pocos pasos para salir de la habitación, cuando sintió que la castaña lo detenía.

-Espera, la verdad es que todo esto es una broma para que Matt deje de fastidiar a Takeru-

-¿Qué?-

-Matt está fastidiando a Takeru diciéndole que yo soy su novia, y para que lo deje tranquilo hicimos un pequeño plan-

-Ah… Y ¿Necesitan ayuda con eso?-

La menor lo observó confundida.

-¿Crees que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras ustedes le juegan una broma a Matt? ¡Por favor!-

La sonrisa de Hikari era de oreja a oreja, su hermano prácticamente era el "Rey de las Bromas"

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte hermanita?-

-Bueno…-

-.-.-.-.-

El chirrido de la puerta llamó la atención de los dos rubios. Ambos se pusieron de pie, mientras veían como la castaña salía con su hermano justo detrás de ella.

-Takeru-

Lo llamó el castaño, a lo que el rubio tragó pesadamente, mientras se encaminaba hasta donde él estaba.

-Ve a jugar con Kari ¿Si?-

Él pequeño lo observó incrédulo, luego volteó hacia Kari con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Voy a hablar con Matt-

Tomó a su mejor amigo del hombro, empujándolo hacia el sofá, para luego dirigirle una última mirada al rubio, haciéndole un guiño.

-Vamos Takeru-

La castaña se lo llevó, halándolo del brazo.

-.-.-.-.-

-Takeru-

Lo llamó la castaña, justo después de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

-Dime princesa-

-Mi hermano nos va a ayudar-

-¿QUÉ?-

-Dijo que quería ayudarnos-

-Bueno… Está bien-

La castaña sonrió complacida.

-Ahora ¡Juguemos!-

-¡Sí!-

La castaña fue hasta lo más alto de su armario, tomó entre sus manos unas tazas, una tetera, una azucarera, para luego colocarlo todo en el suelo. El rubio observó alternamente los utensilios y luego a Hikari.

-¿Qué vamos a jugar exactamente?-

Ella sonrió.

-¡Tendremos una fiesta de té!-

-¡Eso es de niña!-

-¿Takeru?-

-Dime-

-¿Cuál es la primera regla del juego de la princesa?-

El rubio observó el techo raso, buscando la respuesta.

-Regla número 1-

Recitó con la cabeza bien en alto.

-El sirviente debe complacer a la princesa en todo lo que pida-

Luego se golpeó levemente la frente, dejando escapar un suspiro derrotado.

-¿Entonces Takeru?-

-¿Cuántas cucharadas de azúcar quiere princesa?-

-.-.-.-.-

El dúo dinámico estaba descansando en el sofá, mientras bebían unas sodas.

-Oye Matt-

El rubio sorbió un poco más de su soda.

-Dime Tai-

-Me preguntaba si… ¿Me puedo quedar en tu casa hoy? Ya sabes, videojuegos, frituras y sodas hasta las 2:00am o cuando me canse de ganarte-

El rubio frunció el ceño.

-¿Y por qué no la hacemos aquí?-

-Es que… Aquí no tenemos tres mandos, y Takeru no va a poder jugar… Y además… -

-De acuerdo Tai, nos vamos a las 8 o 9-

-Perfecto Matt-

Tai probó su soda, antes de que un pensamiento invadiera su mente.

_-Ni te imaginas en lo que te acabas de meter querido Matt- _

* * *

Díganme. **¿Qué les gustó? ¿Qué no?**

¿Qué me dicen del tiempo de hermanos?** (Tai y Kari)**

**¿El juego de Hikari y Takeru?**

**¿Se imaginaban que Tai los ayudaría?**

**Dejen un review y hagan feliz a esta autora ¿Si? *ojitos de cachorro abandonado* **

Se les quiere!


End file.
